The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ribes nigrum named ‘Tihope’ and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Tihope’. ‘Tihope’ represents a new cultivar of black currant grown for fruit production.
The new cultivar derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventors in Skierniewice, Poland. The Inventors made a cross in 1991 between ‘Titania’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,439) as the female parent and reference no. P9/11/14, as the male parent. The Inventors selected ‘Tihope’, breeding reference no. PC-425, in 1996 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by one of the Inventors by hardwood cuttings in Skierniewice, Poland in 2012. Asexual propagation by hardwood cuttings of the new cultivar has shown that the unique features are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.